Arrogance
by meanad
Summary: What are Zuko's real intentions? Why is he so obsessed with capturing the avatar? Maybe an old friend and a new flame can help him open his mind. Z&OC A&K. chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Shadows in a Fog

The mists rose off the sea that morning and crept onto the deck, filling the crew with a sense of misplacement. At sea without rest for over a year, the men were weary. Suffering the obsessive whims of a selfish prince wasn't what any of the men had hoped for when they became soldiers. Power, respect, honor, these are the things the great Fire Nation had promised them as young men, not banishment for their superior's insolence and disrespect. There wasn't a single man that didn't hate the adolescent prince for separating them from their homes, family and friends. But all of the grudges were silent, out of fear of the prince's power, and deep respect for his wise and just uncle.

When the order to return to the Fire Nation's capitol came in, the crew knew the prince would not be pleased. And bad news for Prince Zuko meant bad news for the crew. They all groaned half heartedly as Zuko stomped around the ship letting his frustrations out. That morning, they turned the ship around and headed east, to the capitol.

"I hear they want to give you a gift prince Zuko. Perhaps you should not be so hasty to believe that this trip will be for the worse." Said Zuko's uncle, Iroh, trying to calm his nephew's rage. "To my knowledge, receiving a gift is nothing to be upset over."

"A gift to a hated and banished price from his home should warrant nothing but suspicion. My intuition tells me Admiral Zhao is up to something, Uncle. Something I don't want to be a part of."

Iroh followed Zuko out of his cabin onto the open aired deck of the ship. The mist swallowed their feet as Prince Zuko paced back and forth. Iroh extended his hand to Zuko and said, "We must go despite our suspicion. Keep calm Prince Zuko, and make the best of the trip, although I do advise you to be alert when in the city."

"I am tired of walking on eggshells!" Zuko yelled, while the mist retreated from his heels. He gave his uncle a look of frustration, and turned to the water. He leaned over the side of the ship, looking down at the waves coming off of hull, and sighed. "I apologize, Uncle."

Iroh walked to his nephew's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, that temper of yours…"

"I'm just frustrated, Uncle. I'm trying to do what is right, take care of my duty, but they keep making it harder for me. They are working against me on purpose, especially Zhao. Every time I take a step forward, I get pushed two steps back." Zuko sighed. " Has Lord Ozai truly forsaken his son?"

"My brother is a difficult man to understand at times. Often only the ignorant can see eye to eye with him. Although now it seems like you are fighting a lost battle, things will change one day. Closed minds will open, and things will change."

Aang looked behind him to the ocean, watching the Fire Nation's ship get smaller and smaller as it sailed away in the mist. It made him feel uneasy. Why was his oppressor sailing away from him? His intuition told him that something was happening, something that would change everything. He looked behind him again to his friends sleeping soundly in Appa's saddle.

"Change of plans Appa." Aang said as he pulled the giant bison's reins. Appa groaned and turned around following the ship he had just spent all night flying away from.

Katara stirred at Appa's movement, and woke to stare straight into the raising sun. She shielded her eyes and looked questioningly at Aang. With a yawn, she asked, "Where are we going?" She tossed a blanket off of her and sat up. "Aang?"

"Oooh…Just a little detour." He replied without looking back.

She watched him incoherently for a minute, then decided she was hungry.

After following Zuko's ship for a few hours, Aang realized where he was going. He was curious as to why Zuko was going home, but not curious enough to enter Fire Nation territory. He turned Appa around again, deciding to let fate take its course.

Zuko walked down the hallway of the palace, eyes fixed on his moving feet, following close to the general leading the way. Iroh sensed his anxiousness, and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder to remind him he was not alone. Zuko looked behind him, to his uncle and 3 of his best crew members, and tried to focus on regulating his breathing rather then his footsteps.

"I think you'll be pleased with the latest addition to your crew Prince Zuko." The general said holding his head high. "Fire Lord Ozai thought this gift was so special, that I should deliver it to you myself. I agree with him, this is a special gift."

Zuko looked up at the general. "Addition to my crew? The gift is another crew member? With all due respect General Sheng, my crew is very strong and obedient already."

Iroh poked him in the back, raising his eyebrow at him, signaling a foolish statement. Zuko realized this, and added, "But I am honored to receive any aid our great nation offers."

"I am pleased to hear so Prince Zuko, you father will be too."

Zuko sighed in relief. _A new crew member? _Zuko thought. He began to think as to how this person might hinder his cause. A spy maybe, or a sabotage…whoever this new crew member is going to be, he knew he would have to keep a close eye on him.

Somewhere down the hallway, a few soldiers marched closely together, coming towards Zuko and the general.

"Ah, here we are." Said the general as he stopped walking. Zuko joined the general at his side and watched the soldiers carefully. He studied them, watching them walk two by two. Then they parted, revealing what was obviously Zuko's gift: A young woman, wearing the robes of a princess, walking gracefully between the soldiers, with closed eyes. As they approached, Zuko studied the woman. She s slim and wore a red and gold silk layered kimono, heavy makeup, and a gold necklace that bore the emblem of the Fire Nation. Her headdress was gold as well, framing her face, allowing her silky black hair to taper around her face, and at the back of her head, a long pony tail emerged, woven with gold threads and ribbons.

The soldiers and the woman finally met Zuko and the general. General Sheng smiled broadly as he looked at the beautiful girl, and turned to Zuko. "Zuko, this lovely girl is Leiko, my daughter. She will join you on your ship on your quest to capture the Avatar, and aid you in anyway possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Golden Thread

"A woman! How on earth is this girl in a dainty dress going to help my search for the avatar! They have gone too far uncle! I will not take her at our departure! She will only be in the way."

"Zuko, you must realize, even the most delicate of flower hides the sharpest of thorns. Sheng may be a Fire Nation general, but he is also a father. He wouldn't send his own daughter out to war if he didn't think she could protect herself. Look at this logically Prince Zuko…"

Zuko stared out of his bedroom window while his uncle's voice trailed off in his mind. With his arm crossed, he gritted his teeth at the thought of having Leiko as a part of his crew. _She won't be able to do any labor on the ship, she can't fight, she probably isn't even smart enough to know which direction we are going. She will only be in the way. I don't have time to babysit the General's precious pride…_he thought to himself.

"…She probably has some useful attribute." Said Iroh consolingly.

"An attribute other then her beauty?" Zuko fired back.

Iroh smiled at his nephew, "So you think she is beautiful, eh?"

Zuko's expression hardened even more at the absurd assumption of his uncle. "Beauty has no place in war! Weather she is beautiful or not doesn't matter. Physical and mental strength are all I need on my ship!" Zuko returned to his window with a growl, watching the activity in the palace courtyard with interest.

"Zuko, I'm sure she lives here in the palace. Perhaps you should find her and get to know her before you make wild assumptions. I'm sure Leiko wouldn't mind a visit from her prince." Iroh stated wisely. He walked over to his nephew, put his hand on his shoulder, and peered out the window, unsurprised by what Zuko was watching. He nudged Zuko and shot him a cheesy smile. "Apparently she enjoys the gardens in the courtyard as well."

Leiko wandered slowly around the garden, taking in all the sights before she had to leave it all behind. The crisp air flooded her senses. She smelled every flower, touched every bud, remembering the peaceful afternoons she spent there, surrounded by foolish young endeavors. She was anxious to leave, but at the same time knew how much she would miss her home.

General Sheng approached her daughter and she turned to greet him, smiling unconvincingly. "Saying goodbye?" he asked ambitiously.

"Yes…I'm going to miss it here so much."

Sheng looked at his youthful daughter, seeing past the mask to her discomfort. Consolingly, he placed his hand on her check, gently turning it to look in her eyes. He took his sleeve and wiped the makeup off her face. As any father would, he looked at his daughter with pride, his sweet little girl…

She smiled at him, knowing that no one would ever know her like her father knew her.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Leiko. You look just like your mother. But now you need to be strong, and I know you are." He reached to his sword tied to his belt, and handed it to her. "I know you will make me proud, you are doing a great honor for your country. But most importantly, I know you will come home to me safe."

Leiko took the sword from her father, and looked up at him with thanks. "I _will_ make you proud father. And I won't let the Fire Nation down."

With a proud smile, Sheng embraced his daughter, and said good bye.

Zuko stood on the dock early the next morning, watching his crew load supplies onto his ship. Iroh yawned at his side, mumbling random nothings to himself out of fatigue. On occasion, Zuko would roll his eyes at his uncle's eccentric ramblings. But he noticed after a while, the absence of his new crew member.

"Uncle, if she isn't here in 15 minutes, we're leaving without her."

"Well, that's fair. If it takes her that long to walk that short distance then she will rightly be left behind." Iroh said looking over his shoulder with a smile.

Zuko turned around to see her approaching with a trunk. He was surprised to see she was wearing a standard soldier's uniform and armor. And with his surprise, he shook with an irrational rage.

"No dresses on this ship woman! You will travel lightly when you sail with me!" he bellowed across the deck. "Drop that luggage!"

Leiko slowed in pace, and raised her eye brow at Zuko. He stomped his foot and yeller at her to ditch her trunk again. "I didn't pack any dresses you idiot! I'm not getting rid of my stuff either!"

"Insubordinate! I will not put up with your unruly tongue on my ship!"

She coolly walked past him with her nose in the air and said, "I've never seen a more ignorant leader in all of my life." As she walked away, her long black pony tail, still intertwined with ribbon, swayed behind her. She went to board the ship, and looked back for an instant with a snide smile of victory.

Zuko threw a fit silently, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. Iroh smiled and said, "Things should become very interesting…"


End file.
